


The Adventures of Ella and Kay with the Company of Thorin Oakenshield

by plutos_girl_forever



Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Bilbo is adorable, Bofur-Ella friendship, Ella is sassy, Gen, Kay gets in trouble easily, Ori-Kay friendship, but that is not the focus of this story, for being so awesome, mostly us on the adventure with the Dwarves, some romance might happen later, this is just a gift for a friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-28 09:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plutos_girl_forever/pseuds/plutos_girl_forever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a gift for my friend on tumblr, kayisdreaming. She drew me a picture of Bofur and I and I wanted to give her something back. This is just for fun, mostly little snippets of adventuring and friendship between the two Lake Town bond sisters and the Company of Dwarves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kayisdreaming on tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=kayisdreaming+on+tumblr).



The afternoon sun beat down on Ella and Kay as they exited the Old Forest. “Can we please stay in Bree tonight, Please?!” Kay asked as the town came into view. Ella sighed and adjusted her pack on her shoulders.

“Kay, you know we don’t have enough money to stay in Inns and make it to Lake Town. At least not if we want to be able to buy food.” Ella would have loved to sleep in a nice bed made of comfortable bed after the day they’d had, but they had had just hit a rough patch of luck and lost half of their supplies when she had accidently fallen into that damn river. It was almost shameful, she thought, remembering how she had fallen off the bridge as they were leaving the Shire and most of the supplies she had been carrying had floated away without her realizing it. “We can’t stay there tonight, but we’ll have to go through to get more supplies. We’ll just make a camp. We’re going to have to get used to it anyways. It’s not like there are many inns through the mountains, are there.”

Kay frowned and Ella put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. “It’ll be fine. We are both decent enough at making traps and hunting I am fairly positive we won’t starve. Besides, who knows, we may even find ourselves some handsome traveling companions to share a fire with if you know what I mean,” Ella said as she elbowed Kay and wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. Try as she might, Kay couldn’t keep a straight face for long and they were soon talking animatedly as they entered Bree and started to replace what they had lost.

The last of the suns rays were just disappearing as the two women headed once again out into the wilderness, new supplies in tow. It didn’t take them long to find a nice circle of trees to settle down in for the night.

“Okay, well, I’m going to go for a walk,” Kay said as she hoisted herself up off the ground and dusted herself off.

“It’s to dark to go for a walk. You’ll run into a tree,” Ella said rolling her eyes.

“I will not. Plus, I can’t sit here any longer just staring at the fire. I need, I need some alone time. We both do. A lot has happened in the last few weeks and if both of us are going to survive this trip we need some time away from each other.” Ella stiffened and tried to hold back the tears that were threating to fall. Kay smiled gently and gave Ella a pat on the shoulder. “Don’t worry, I won’t go far, or be gone to long.”

“Be safe,” Ella whispered as Kay walked off beyond the circle of trees and out of the light that spilled from their fire. She hugged her legs closer to her and stared once more into the fire. She would rather be mesmerized by the flames and the dance they were doing then letting her mind wander. Thinking about the home they had just left and would never see again. All of the friends she would never see again. The empty house they had once lived in.

Ella was about to finally let her tear fall when she heard a rustling sound from behind her. She sniffed and quickly wiped away any sign of tears and turned around. “Come on Kay, I heard you, now come out and stop trying to scare me,” Ella said in amusement. But when Kay emerged from behind the trees any trace of humor left Ella’s face and quicker then she thought possible her dagger was in her hand. What appeared to be two dwarves were leading Kay out of the trees at sword point and Ella quickly realized more were coming out of the shadows all around her.

“As you can see,” a deep voice boomed from behind her, making her jump and drop her weapon, “You are completely surrounded so the best idea right now would be to tell me what you are doing so close to our camp.”

Ella took a deep breath (and gave Kay a hopefully reassuring look) and turned to face the voice. The owner was also a drawf, a few inches shorter then herself, but still had a very intimidating presence. Ella held her chin a little higher and was about to respond when a thunderous voice rattled them all.

“Thorin Oakenshield. Drop your weapon and release these two girls, they are of no threat to you or your own.” 

The dwarf let out a growl but looked over to the two dwarves that held Kay and instructed them to release her. Moments later, the two sisters were holding each trying to assure one another that they were safe. Just as Ella and Kay were settling down a light tap was felt on Kay shoulder and the two had to look up into the face of a very old man with a long grey beard.

“Gandalf the Grey, at your service,” he said with a slight bow. “I am sorry about my friends here. A bit rough around the edges they are,” a humph was heard from one of the party, “but in all fairness, it is strange for travelers to be staying out here in the wilderness when there are such fine resting establishments in Bree not 5 miles down the road, so, what brings you two ladies into the great wilds of Chetwood?”

Neither women were able to find their voices for a second but it was Kay who mastered use of her vocal chords first to answer with “we are traveling to Lake Town, sir.” Ella eyed her sister and then looked back at the man.

“A perfectly normal thing to do, since our aunt lives there,” Ella added with a firmness that surprised even her.

There was a twinkle of amusement in the mans blue eyes and he turned back to the company of dwarves that were making themselves at home around their fire. “You see, they are simply traveling to family. No secret orc spies, though I find it hard to believe orcs would have such pretty spies to begin with. And since they are heading in the very direction we are, why not travel along side each other?”

“Now see here, Gandalf-“ Thorin said at the same time the two women simultaneously responded with a “Hold on just a minute, Sir.”

Thorin gave them a judgmental glance before turning back to Gandalf. “We have already taken on one to this company under your suggestion,” he said as he gestured to a shorter man in the outskirts of the group. The two sisters automatically remembered the man (who turned out to be a hobbit) whom had helped them when they had gotten a little lost in the Shire and had needed directions. He threw them a smile and they were about to return it when Thorins voice brought them back to the situation at hand-“And we cannot have the weakness of these two women slowing us down any further.”

“Hold on just a second there, ‘Thorin’” Ella said, feeling very insulted. With the speed that would have made her brother proud she produced a throwing knife and had implanted it into a tree, right next a blonde dwarves head. The blonde dwarf looked at her in surprise, and what looked like a kind of admiration before she continued. “ These two women can take care of themselves just fine and would probably do much better without you anyways.”

To the side Kay saw the man called Gandalf chuckle at her sisters forwardness and she couldn’t help but be a little proud before the look on Thorin’s face drown any laughter that was about to bubble over.

“You,” Thorin said, rounding on Ella, “will do well to not throw daggers at my company, especially ones that is one of my kin and future king of our people.”

“And you, will do well not to threaten those who have just lost their own kin, Thorin,” Gandalf interjected with a pointed stare at the dwarf.

Kay and Ella looked at each other in shock and the wind that had inflated Thorin’s sails just seconds before disappeared, though he still looked a great deal put out.

Gandalf turned to the two women and gently asked if since it looked like most of the company had made themselves more then comfortable, they could share the campsite for the night and talk more in the morning. Kay and Ella exchanged looks and found that after such a surge of energy from the last few minutes all they wanted to do as well as lay down and sleep so they agreed. It wasn’t long before all of the company had produced bed rolls and were quickly asleep. Kay and Ella decided to sleep near the hobbit they had met a few days before.

“The names Bilbo,” he whispered to them with a smile.

“Kay.”

“Ella,” They responded and after giving the company one last look over they two draped their blanket across themselves and closed their eyes. An hour passed and the sound of snoring dwarves made it very difficult for Ella to fall asleep. She carefully rolled over and noticed Kay was staring up at the stars.

“You’re still awake.”

“I could say the same for you. Couldn’t sleep?”

“Well, between the snores and the freshly opened lose of family wounds it’s kind of hard, isn’t it,” and to that Kay only nodded.

“But hey, you were right.”

“Right?” Ella asked. “Right about what?”

“ We found some handsome travelers to share our fire with. I mean, not all of them, obviously, but did you see some of them? They may be a bit short, but those two that held me at sword-point were pretty good looking. Even the yell-y one wasn’t to bad on the eyes,” and despite herself, Ella chuckled as she softly punched Kay in the arm.

“Go. To. Sleep,” Ella whispered the grin obvious in her voice. And with that the two sisters did finally fall asleep under the watchful gaze of a certain wizard who just chuckled to himself . Not long after the two had fallen asleep gandalf lit his pipe and set himself on the task to think of a very clever way of getting these two women part of the company of Thorin Oaknshield.

‘The Company is sorely lacking in feminine charm,’ he thought to himself. ‘It’ll do them good. Both sets. And will be most amusing for me.’


	2. Ori and Kay Draw and Fili and Ella sing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the characters so basically what the chapter title say. This also kind of gives ground work to the relationship the sisters have to all the dwarves. Also...Ella is kind of oblivious when it comes to flirting, She often does so unintentionally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have greatly exaggerated my ability to sing, though Kay is wonderful at drawing 
> 
> Also, Bofur is adorable

It had been about a week since Kay and Ella had joined the company of dwarves, and, try as he might, Thorin couldn’t come up with any valid reason to kick the women out. With the two sisters helping, the company ate better (both portions and taste) and things got done in a quicker manner with more hands around, things seemed to be more organized as well.   
It had also taken about a week for the sisters to learn all of the dwarves names. Thorin was hard to forget and both girls made sure to learn the names of Kay’s “kidnappers” quickly. Fili and Kili reminded Ella of Kay and herself. Both Kay and Kili has this boyant quality that helped raise the spirits of everyone around them by just smiling. They also loved to rush into things at times and Ella had seen a very recognizable look, one she was sure she wore, on Fili’s face whenever the two would pair off when they hunted. 

Next came the “Ri” brothers as Kay refered to them. Dori, Nori and Ori had an interesting dynamic. Dori seemed to have a small heart attack any time Ori wasn’t in his direct line of vision and Nori, while stoic and kind of stand offish at time, also kept a watch on his younger brother, but from afar. Kay was sure that if anyone with even the slightest intention to harm the young scholar in any way they would soon find themselves with a knife in the back. Ori was the by far the sweetest of the “Ri” brothers if not the whole company. He was a quiet soul most of the time who seemed to always be scribbling down something in his leather bound book. He was also the closet to them in age so the two sister enjoyed talking to him a lot about what it’s like growing up as a dwarf and he, in turn would question them about Men and their life span and rituals, jotting everything down for future reference.

Gloin and Oin were older, and while they didn’t dislike the pair, they tended to keep their distance. Balin was like the grandpa of the group, Ella said one night to Kay as they were taking their normal spot next to Bilbo. Even Bilbo agreed that the older dwarf had that wise, caring quality that some times made the company seem like a large family. 

“And Dwalin is the uncle that you are scared of until you are like, five and then you find out he’s the biggest softy in the world and just want to give him hugs,” Kay said, very nonchalantly. 

Ella and Bilbo exchanged skeptical looks and then glanced over that the large, bald dwarf who just happened to be on first watch. “You’re joking, right?” Ella asked.

“Not at all. Have you seen the way he looks after Kili and Fili? It’s like he is as much their uncle as Thorin is. He’s got a real soft spot for those two.” Ella knew it was useless to argue with her and to be honest, she didn’t really care to much, but she made a mental note to watch the warrior dwarf the next day to see just what her sister was talking about.

Bofur, Bifur and Bomber were also some of the girls favorites. Both girls really enjoyed helping Bomber cook every night. Ella especially loved trying out all the recipes her mother had taught her. Bomber loved her enthusiasm and was glad that he could help her enjoy herself sometimes, though to be honest, the things she normally made always looked a bit funny, but still tasted wonderful. Bifur was a conundrum to them both, not knowing a scrap of Khazalid between the two of them, but they seemed to be picking up on the signs that Bifur and his cousins often exchanged. Both Ella and Kay secretly (and not so secretly) wanted to be Bofurs best friend. He was always so optimistic and sincere that for long stretches of time all the girls could do was laugh and enjoy the conversation they were having with no thoughts about what they had had to leave behind. 

One night as everyone was settling down after their dinner, Ella noticed Kay and Ori in a deep discussion. Ella smirked and but away the last of the newly cleaned bowls before heading over towards the two. “Mind if I interrupt?” she asked when she came upon the two. They both nodded and Ella sat down next to them. 

“Ori and I were just talking about sketching,” Kay said, her eyes smiling in excitement. 

“Yes, Kay wanted to know what kind of paper and ink I prefer to draw with. We were also talking about how this company is a great study in profiles and body types. I can’t wait to start documenting all of us in my journal.”

“Could I help?” Kay asked eager to take up a quill again. Ori nodded.

“Of course, there are a lot of us and with your help we can get through them much faster. We might even be able …..” and with that the two were in their own world. Ella sighed happily and decided to go sit closer to the fire. She was glad that Kay was getting close to someone in the company other then her and Bilbo. They needed to get to be sociable again. Ella hugged her knees to her chest and started to hum a little tune as she stared into the fire, quite absent mindedly until she heard Fili’s voice calling.

“Bofur, it looks like one of our lovely companions is musical. We should get her to sing us something,” Fill smirked and walked over to Bofur. The rest of the company made sounds of agreement as Ella’s cheeks turned dark red.

“No. No, trust ne, you don’t want to hear me sing. I, I can’t carry a tune,” Ella protested as Fili took her hand and helped her off the ground.

“Oh, Ella. You know that’s not true,” Kay shouted from Ori’s side. “Your voice is always so quiet when you sing solos, but you have a lovely duet voice. She’s an alto boys.” Kay smiled at Ella and Ella mouthed something along the lines of “I’m so going to kill you” when Fili spoke again.

“I’ll accompany you. We haven’t sung properly since the Shire and we all deserve to have some fun tonight. Right, Uncle?”

Thorin just grunted in approval and went back to his pipe and conversation with Gandalf and the rest of the group readied their themselves. Ella thought that she was going to die of embarrassment when suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. 

“You don’t have to sing if you don’t want to, lass” Bofur said a warm smile on his face and in his eyes and Ella couldn’t help but give one in return. 

“Thanks, but I would hate to ruin the evening, and if enough people join in, eventually I’ll be able to slip away.”

“Aye, I’m sure that’s true. As long as you don’t feel like we are forcing you.”

“No, I’d say it was more my sister and Fili’s doing, and I am sure I can think of suitable revenge for both tomorrow.” And before Bofur could respond Fili took Ellas hand and led her into a circle the dwarves had created.

“Now, you might not know this song, it being a common dwarf song but it’s easy to learn, just follow me,” Fili informed her as Bofur started playing a melody on his clarinet 

“The wind was on the withered heath,  
but in the forest stirred no leaf…” Fili started and to everyone’s surprise Ella joined in with the next two lines, bright and clear.

“… there shadows lay by night and day,  
and dark things silent crept beneath” 

Ella and Fili’s voices did blend well together, their rich tones complementing each other and for all of Ella’s protesting she really came alive singing with Fili and you could tell he enjoyed it as well. Kili had joined in with his fiddle and Dori with his flute. Others were either clapping or singing along with the two.

“The wind came down from mountains cold,  
and like a tide it roared and rolled;  
the branches groaned, the forest moaned,  
and leaves were laid upon the mould.  
The wind went on from West to East;  
all movement in the forest ceased,  
but shrill and harsh across the marsh  
its whistling voices were released.”

The singing and drinking continued for a while, eventually adding dancing with the help of Bilbo, and Ella even talked Kay into dancing once, with a little coercion from Kili. Kay was all blushes and quickly retreated back to Ori’s side when the dancing was over and took up her quill again getting back into whatever she was doing. Ella had danced with Fili, Bilbo, Bofur and Nori by this point and had to beg Balin’s pardon and rest for a while. After promising not to go far Ella walked past the trees surrounding their camp and everything was suddenly bathed in beautiful moon light. She quickly found the little steam they’d used to wash the dishes in earlier and carefully removed her boots and waded in. The cool water on her feet felt wonderful and she sighed with contentment.

Back at camp Kay and Ori were busy sketching the party. Kay had done many quick sketches of Ella dancing with some of the dwarves that she was quite proud of as well as on, slightly more special on of Kili playing his fiddle and smiling (though that one was hidden under all of her parchment so no one could see it). Ori had sketched Fili and Ella singing at the beginning of the night as well as Bofur and Dori with their instruments. He gave an exasperated sigh when he finally came to terms with the fact that their fire was dying and there was not enough light to continue. The festivities were also winding down and some of the dwarves were rolling out their bed rolls for the night. Kay thanked Ori for letting her use his supplies and they both agreed to critique each others work tomorrow and with a good night started towards their designated sleeping spots. 

When Kay got to where Bilbo had laid down she noticed that Ella was missing. “Bilbo, do you know where Ella is? It’s not her turn to have first shift”

“She walked off towards the end of the dancing and I haven’t seen her since, but don’t worry about it, a certain toy maker also seems to be missing so I am sure she’ll be back safely in no time.”

Kay chuckled and settled down on her mat but she couldn’t bring herself to close her eyes until Ella had returned.

Ella was sitting on the bank of the stream, dangling her feet into the water when she heard some slight crunching of leaves behind her. She quickly had her dagger in her hand and was standing an a fighting stance when Bofur came into view. Ella relaxed and started laughing when she saw Bofur’s eyes widen when he saw the dagger in her hand.

“You really should learn how to make less noise, Bofur, If I was in a fighting mood I would have pounced first, asked questions later.”  
Bofur smiled, “Well, it’s a good thing I caught you on a good day then, Miss Gollwyd

“Really Bofur, Kay and I have been with your company for a week now, you can call me Ella you know. I don’t mind. I actually prefer it. Getting called Miss Gollwyd makes me feel…weird.” Ella said with a smile as she collected her boots and slipped them back on.

“Alright…Ella. I just came to find you and tell you we was all about to turn in for the night. I wouldn’t want you getting lost.”

“That was, that was very sweet of you. Thanks,” Ella said as she walked up next to Bofur. He held out his arm for her and she took it with a smile. They walked back in relative silence, both minds preoccupied with memories of the evening. When they had gotten back to camp Ella thanked Bofur again, this time with a hug and Bofur secretly thanked the darkness for hiding the blush that flared to life on his face and the two went to their separate families. Kay gave Ella a knowing smile but Ella was utterly oblivious to anything that was going on and just rolled over on her bedroll and was soon asleep. Kay promised herself she would bug her sister about details when they woke up in the morning, but for now, she decided it would be a good idea to join the slumber party and was soon sleeping peacefully next to her sister under the stars.


End file.
